


dj got us falling in love

by Blossomdriver



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Kiss on the Cheek, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: “Good work Dr. Bubby!” Dr. Coomer praised, wiping his hands clean on his lab coat.
Relationships: Dr. Coomer/Bubby
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	dj got us falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks [CRUSHER_KNIGHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT) for the title

“Good work Dr. Bubby!” Dr. Coomer praised, wiping his hands clean on his lab coat. It was already covered in alien (and human) blood and gore, a little extra wasn’t going to hurt.

Across from him, Bubby lifts his head, throwing a rare small smile in Dr. Coomer’s direction. “Thank you, Dr. Coomer.”

Gordon was on the other side of the room, having yet another gun safety talk with Tommy. Since the other did almost shoot him in the head to attack the zombie. Tommy looked like he was only half paying attention to Gordon as he ranted on about _“when someone is standing in front of you, don’t shoot.”_

Bubby found all of it humorous, Stifling a chuckle from his throat. Dr. Coomer comes over and stands next to Bubby. Following where the other was looking.

“I don’t think he understands a single thing he is saying,” Coomer asked as he glances quickly over to Bubby, a smile pressing wide on his face. 

“Nope,” Bubby replies with a pop. 

Apparently, Gordon was done talking Tommy’s ear off since he was now glare at the two other scientists. Although he might have missed their conversation, he can’t help but have a sneaking suspicion they were talin about him.

Bubby still had a smirk on his face, looking at Gordon. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Dr. Coomer leans over, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Bubby’s cheek. The other man's body goes rigged as the rest of the group watches. Pink colored Bubby’s cheeks and does his best to power through the embarrassment. Turning his head to the side - coughing awkwardly into his elbow in hopes it would break the tension in the room. 

“Well, time to get a move on!” Dr. Coomer says, unfazed by his previous actions. Walking confidently through the gap between Gordon and Tommy. Bubby follows closely behind him. The man’s head reverting more and more into his shirt collar. Thinking that it will be the solution to keep prying eyes away from his burning face.

"So much for the bravado." Gordon joked as he follows the rest of the science team out of the room.


End file.
